


Peaceful. Together.

by lilstressings



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstressings/pseuds/lilstressings
Summary: Sunoo is tired.It’s an unusual sight but K is always there to help him.
Relationships: Kei l K/Kim Sunoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Peaceful. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is somewhat based on ep 7, when BTS were helping them with their concerns and Sunoo confessed to having health issues. Obviously we don’t know how or what he really struggles with. Just remember this FICTION and and for entertainment purposes only.   
> With that being said I hope you enjoy :)

K is worried.

Sunoo looks exhausted, with dark rings around his drooping eyes and a drag in his step. And with him participating in the hardest performance piece this week, it’s no surprise he’s worn out. After the reveal of his past health issues it’s hard to not worry about him. 

K watches as Sunoo leaves the kitchen with just a cup of hot tea. Immediately, he stands up from the table, where him and the other I-landers were eating dinner, to follow Sunoo to his room. He slips in just before the door fully closes.

“hyung? what are you doing?” Sunoo asks

“you’ve been quiet all day and now you’re skipping dinner, i wanted to make sure you’re okay” 

“of course i’m fine” he replies with a fake smile 

a best of silence passes. K raises an eyebrow.

“okay, fine. i’m exhausted, my whole body hurts and i think i’m starting to get sick“ Sunoo says with a sigh as he slumps against the bed’s headboard.

K frowns and slips into bed next to Sunoo, pulling him against his side. 

“i’m sorry, babe, i wish there was something i could do” he says. 

Sunoo ducks his head beneath K’s chin and cuddles up to his chest.

“it’s okay, i feel better already since you’re here”

They both have small, content smiles on their faces, breathing in sync. They lay in silence for about 5 minutes before K speaks up.

“you sure this isn’t about more than just physical exhaustion?” he says

Sunoo doesn’t want to answer, knowing that it will worry K more but he also knows K will get it out of him either way.

So he replies, “i-i guess it is. i mean, out of the 4 of us on the fake love team, i’m the weakest in dance and my live vocals aren’t stable. not to mention the song is extremely hard to sing even when i’m standing still. how am i suppose to sing it while dancing? at this rate, i’ll definitely be in 12th rank.” 

“hey don’t say that! you have an amazing voice and i have no doubt that you can perform that song with ease while on stage. and your dancing has improved so much since the beginning. don’t let all your hard work up to now become destroyed just because of one difficult performance. you’ve been practicing your ass off all week and i know it will show when you step on stage. it always does.” 

Sunoo could have cried right there. his hyung’s words were so touching, he wasn’t expecting such a pep talk. 

he lifted his head to look at K, and gave a grateful smile. 

“thanks hyung” Sunoo whispered, and cuddled back onto K’s chest. 

K pulled him impossibly closer by the hip and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

They fall asleep like that. Peaceful. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!! MY FIRST WORK COMPLETE!  
> I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism or anything else PLEASE comment, I would love your feedback🥺🥺


End file.
